epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein battled Stephen Hawking in Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Albert Einstein was born on March 14th, 1879. He was a German born physicist who is widely known for his development of the theory of relativity. In 1921, he won the Noble Prize for his explanation of the photoelectric effect. In 1933, he was visiting the United States when Adolf Hitler came into power. Being Jewish, he never went back to Germany and was granted American citizenship in 1940. Over the course of his career, he published more than 300 scientific papers along with over 150 non-scientific works. Einstein is generally considered the most influential physicist of the 20th century. He died on April 18th, 1955, in Princeton, New Jersey. ERBoH Bio Hello, there. I'm a theoretical physicist from Germany. I created the the theory of general relativity that unifies the ideas of gravity. I also created the idea of "spacetime," which combines space and time and might actually prove time travel is possible. I know, I know, science can get a little boring, which is why I'm also crazy eccentric. Just look at my hair, it's wild because I never combed it. I also hated wearing socks, loved playing the violin and married my cousin! Probably, my best known equation is E=mc2. It means Energy equals Mass times the Speed of Light (300,000,000 meters per second) squared. Dumbed down, it means anything that's a "thing" can be turned into energy. Unfortunately, that led to the discovery of the atom bomb, which totally sucked. I hate it when science is used by boring, awful people. Like I always said, "Imagination is more important than knowledge." Suck on that, nerds. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown, So take a seat, Steve. Oop! I see you brought your own. What's with your voice? I can't frickin' tell! You sound like WALL-E having sex with a Speak & Spell! I'll school you anywhere: MIT to Oxford! All your fans will be like, "Um, that was Hawk-ward!" I'm as dope as two rappers! You better be scared, 'Cause that means Albert E equals MC squared! 'Verse 2:' I'm the giant whose shoulders you’d have stood on, if you could stand! I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand! You can't destroy matter or me, for serious! Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was! Trivia *Einstein is the only rapper to start one of his verses before their opponent could finish. In this case, he started rapping before Stephen Hawking could finish his first verse. *He is the fifth rapper to be mentioned in a battle after he appears, being mentioned by the Tenth Doctor in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Zach Sherwin